mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr./Appearances
This page will show a list of Bowser Jr.'s appearances in video games and other media. History ''Super Mario'' series [[Super Mario Sunshine|''Super'' Mario Sunshine]] Bowser Jr. debuted in Super Mario Sunshine. In it, Bowser Jr. uses a magic paintbrush, invented by Professor E. Gadd, and a special kerchief to transform into a translucent blue doppelgänger of Mario, Shadow Mario, who vandalizes Isle Delfino, tricking the native people into believing that Mario himself is to blame. He does this to Mario because Bowser tells him that Princess Peach is his mother, and that Mario has kidnapped her. Bowser Jr. kidnaps her himself, and is eventually defeated along with Bowser. He realized that Princess Peach isn't his mother before Bowser decided to tell him, but he still refers to Peach as "Mama" sometimes in later games, such as when he challenges Princess Peach to a game in Mario Superstar Baseball. Bowser Jr.'s real mom is unknown. [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]] He is once again the main antagonist and kidnaps Princess Peach. He drags Peach around through different worlds as Mario chases him. In this game, Bowser Jr. is the boss of every tower. His attack pattern depends on how he wears his bandanna. If it is hanging loose, Bowser Jr. will jump and charge at Mario and can be defeated by simple jump attacks. If he wears the bandana over his mouth, Bowser Jr. will throw Koopa shells at Mario and duck into his shell whenever Mario comes near, preventing jump attacks from working. Bowser Jr. also helps his father during the final battle of the game. At the end of the game, Bowser Jr. can be seen dragging his father to his castle. Bowser Jr. looks at the player who is watching, gets angry and then helped back to his father. Bowser Jr. doing this breaks the fourth wall as he knows about the player's existence. [[Super Mario Galaxy|''Super Mario Galaxy]] Bowser Jr. is a boss and also appears in the last level of three domes in Super Mario Galaxy. He arrives in a tiny ship at the end of his airship and fires cannonballs while the player fights Koopa Troopas. If a Koopa's shell is thrown at his ship, he will start firing homing-Bullet Bills. Hit it again and a Magikoopa will appear. Hit it one more time and fireballs will start flying out from it. Three more hits and it explodes and Bowser Jr. gets away. Bowser Jr. is fought for a second time in his small personal airship. In his third encounter, he summons a black King Kaliente to attack. He will first spit out three fireballs, followed by a coconut. The player must perform a spinning attack to whack it back at him, then the king will throw it back at Mario. If Mario whacks it at him three times with the coconut fly past him, he will knock the king's crown off. If it is missed, the attack pattern will repeat until Mario is successful. Bowser Jr. was not seen again until Mario reaches Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, where he is shown keeping Peach on his airship. While Mario marches up the steps to confront Bowser Jr., he fires cannonballs that collapse the steps. He then watches the final battle while keeping Peach. After Bowser is defeated, the Galaxy starts going haywire. Jr. falls out of his airship and falls into his father's sun. Later, however, he is shown alive and jumping in the Mushroom Kingdom. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings hid in a cake during Princess Peach's birthday, and showed up by surprise and kidnapped the princess. He battles Mario on an airship in Worlds 4, 6, and 8. In his first battle, he uses his new mini Koopa Clown Car and spits fireballs for the first time. When his fire hits the ground, it creates a large blaze there, the player must be careful not to land on these. The only possible way to attack him is to use the Propeller Block in order to spin up to his height and jump on him. He must be hit three times to be defeated. In the second battle, he uses his damaged Clown Car. Luckily, Mario finds a similar Car to use in combat. Mario's Car must be flown up by the player and used to knock Jr. into the electrical fence on the walls of the room. He must be hit three times either by the electric fence or on the head (or a combination) to be defeated. In the third battle, Bowser Jr. uses his father's Clown Car since the one he had previously was broken. In battle, Jr. drops large mines on the field. A ground pound must be used on the wavy floor to lob the mine back up and damage the Clown Car. Bowser Jr. can now fire more than one fireball in a row, and they create blazing obstacles on the floor. In addition, these fireballs can home in on Mario. He must to be transferred into a state of defeat. In the final scene of Peach, Mario, Luigi and Toads, a new scene opens with Larry down, tired. Then, Jr. appears and draws the attention of his brother, and points to Bowser overturned and the Koopalings helping him. Then Bowser gets back to normal, bringing joy to their children, but falls on his castle of all. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' .]] Bowser Jr. reprises his role as the secondary antagonist. Like the previous game, Bowser Jr. will prevent Mario from reaching and fighting his dad, via summoning monsters and controlling machines. During his first encounter, Bowser Jr. summons a gargantuan dragon Gobblegut in order to fight Mario, but is easily defeated by the Italian plumber. Later, Bowser Jr. attacks Mario with a giant robot (Megahammer) and is easily defeated yet again. Finally, in a last attempt to extinguish Mario, Bowser Jr. uses a large battle tank called the Boomsday Machine. After the third and final battle, Bowser Jr. is defeated for good. It's unknown what happens to him as he is not seen again for the rest of the game. Other Appearances [[Paper Mario: Sticker Star|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star]] Bowser Jr. plays a somewhat major role in this game being the tertiary antagonist behind Bowser and Kamek. He is first seen in the very first level chasing a Toad who has the rare Scissors sticker and the Toad gives it to Mario. Bowser Jr. can actually smell the Sticker Mario has and challenges him to a fight. Bowser Jr., however, is instantly defeated by Mario who used the very same Sticker on him and flies away. Bowser Jr. is seen again challenging Mario to another fight as he sails back from World 4 to Surfshine Harbor. Bowser Jr. plays a little harder this time keeping Bob-ombs over his head to prevent Mario from Jumping on him. Bowser Jr. is defeated again and flies off promising revenge. Bowser Jr. is seen for the last time in the second to last level preventing Mario from reaching his father with his battleship. Bowser Jr. comes into a battle with a shield which raises his defensive power dramatically. Mario, however, counters this using the Tail sticker and Bowser Jr. is defeated and is never seen again. Bowser Jr. makes a cameo appearance in the parade at the end. ''Mario Sports'' series ''Mario Super Sluggers He is an enemy of story mode and a playable character. Bowser Jr. uses his magic paintbrush in this game rather than his spikey bat from Mario Superstar Baseball. He owns his own stadium which is called Bowser Jr.'s Playroom. Mario and his team must confront him, or challenge him to a short game of baseball when he is roaming around the other captains' stadiums. His status is characterized by very fast and strong, but his pitching is very low. Bowser Jr. has his special move makes the opponent's camera is hit by paint and difficult to hit the ball. In his other special is when the batching when Jr. hit the ball, where the ball will land is covered with ink, and if the opponent go over the ink, slips and makes Bowser Jr. can benefit to a Home Run. This special move can be undone by flying characters like King Boo, Boo, Paratroopa and Paragoomba. [[Mario Strikers Charged|''Mario Strikers Charged]] Bowser Jr. is the first champion of the Fire Cup. After beating the cup players will unlock Bowser Jr. as a playable character. He is good at shooting and passing and bad at everything else. His special is Sonic Roar, in which he leans forward and screams, shrinking any characters in range (including his own teammates). His original teammates is: Dry Bones, Hammer Bro. and a Koopa. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Bowser Jr. also appears in Mario Sports Mix as a speed based character. In Bowser Jr's special move, he uses his paintbrush to put slippery graffiti on the playing field which makes the players slip which makes it very hard to block/dodge/receive. He is a playable character from the start. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party DS'' Bowser Jr. and his father invited Mario and his friends to a Party at Bowser's Castle in Mario Party DS to apologize for the King's evil actions. This of course was a trap. Bowser shrank the crew down to an incredible small size and had Kamek throw them out. When the crew reached the castle again, Bowser Jr. and Bowser waited to destroy them by throwing them in Bowser's pinball machine, with Bowser Jr. controlling the flippers. In the Rocket Rascals mini-game mode, Bowser Jr. will frequently appear and cause bad luck for the group. Mario Party 9'' Bowser Jr. will appear on 1 vs. 2 mini-games, and the player must defeat him to win the game. One of his mini-games, Bowser Jr. will use his Clown Car, and another is inspired by the game ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. ''Mario Party: Island Tour For the first time ever in the ''Mario Party series, Bowser Jr. becomes a playable character in Mario Party: Island Tour. He will most likely be replacing Koopa Kid who has been a playable character in the Mario Party games since Mario Party 5. He can be played by completing Bowser's Tower. If he is chosen for Bowser's Tower, he will receive unique dialogue from his father. Super Mario Party Bowser Jr. was a playable character in Super Mario Party. His Dice Block has 1, 1, 1, 4, 4, 9. ''Mario Kart'' series [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] Bowser Jr. makes his first [[Mario Kart (series)|''Mario Kart]] appearance in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, his partner is Bowser, and they have a Special Item of a Bowser Shell, like his father in the game. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Bowser Jr. is a playable unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii, and to unlock him, a player has to beat all of the retro cups with one or more stars on 100cc on Grand Prix. Junior is a medium character, and he is a Staff Ghost in N64 Bowser's Castle used by Nin★GASK1 on a Standard Kart M and Nin★Kentan on a Sneakster. His status is the worst of the game, containing 1 point off-road and 1 point Mini-Turbo. The colors of their vehicles are yellow and dark green. ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Bowser Jr. came back to the Mario Kart series. Himself along with King Boo, Dry Bones, Gold Mario, Inkling Boy, and Inkling Girl. Since he appeared only in this game, he is used by the 200cc Staff Ghost, Nin★Giulia on a Koopa Clown with a Cyber Slick and Cloud Glider in Cloudtop Cruise. ''Mario & Luigi: series'' ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Bowser Jr. only appears as a boss in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. He is the last boss fought in the Battle Ring. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bowser Jr. and his paper counterpart appear in ''Mario & Luigi Paper Jam and serve as the secondary antagonists. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions '' Bowser Jr. can be recruited after the final boss. He is a Flying-type trooper, and was the only obtainable trooper with the Special Skill Smack Back Attack. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey '' ''.]] Bowser Jr. is the main protagonist of Bowser Jr.'s Journey. This is the first game where Bowser Jr. appears as a playable protagonist. He is the permanent captain of the player's squad and can change freely between the three trooper types: in Melee form he wields a Hammer Bro's hammer, in Flying form he drives his Clown Car, and in Ranged form he wears his bandana and wields his paintbrush. ''Super Smash Bros. series .]] Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowser Jr. appear as a sticker and as a trophy. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Bowser Jr. is a playable character in this game for the first time in the Super Smash Bros. series. Bowser Jr. fights inside his Junior Clown Car and uses a variety of weapons to attack. Bowser Jr.'s palette swaps are the Koopalings, which technically also makes them playable in this game. Category:Characters by appearance